


Son of The Joker

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: The Dark Knight - movie trilogy, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Certified Lunatic Dean, Dean-Centric, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Shield never breaks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Dean Ambrose never spoke much to his girlfriend about his family, nor did he speak about them to his 'siblings' either, until Roma was kidnapped during a visit to Gotham by Dean's insane father and mother to lure Dean back to a life of crime that he had tried to escape from...





	Son of The Joker

"But why  _Gotham_? Stephanie  _knows_ I hate it there!" Dean Ambrose was complaining to his girlfriend as she packed up in Cameron, North Carolina "Dean, why do ya hate Gotham?" Matilda 'Matt' Mora Hardy asked "personal issues I want to leave behind" he said as the two finished packing and went to Matt's car so they could pick up Roma and Jeff "look, have you even  _thought_ of talking to someone about this?" Matt asked as she pulled the car at Jeff's place.

"Matt, it's just so complicated..." Dean said, Matt nodded "I understand" she said, knowing Dean wasn't going to tell her just as Roma and Jeff appeared with Joelle and Ruby "hey, you never said ya were bringin' the kids" Matt joked "Summer Vacay" was all Jeffrey 'Jeff' Nero Hardy would say "alright, get in you four. We gotta get to Gotham" Matt barked, but with no bite


End file.
